


Gwaine 😘

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), M/M, Percival Is A Sweetheart, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwaine gets drunk and Percival carries him home
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Gwaine 😘

"Why are you like this?" Percival asked, but it was said fondly. He hefted Gwaine, who was very drunk, up and over his shoulder. By all measures, this was actually a very calm and pleasant night at the tavern for them, probably as a result of Percy being the designated non-drinker. People tended not to mess with the big knight when he was sober, regardless of how annoying his friends were being, and he was more than capable of getting them all safely home. For Gwaine, this meant he was being carried.

"Like what? Oh, you mean that I'm a fun person? Yeah, I am actually," Gwaine replied as his head bumped against Percival's back with each step. He tended to be a happy, and talkative, drunk, and continued blabbering and gesturing upside down while they made their way towards the castle. At one point he smacked Percival's ass (it was unclear whether this was intentional or not) and the big knight was tempted to drop him in the nearest haystack and leave him there. He resisted the urge though, and carried Gwaine up to his room.

Trying to put his friend down was a far larger challenge than picking him up had been. Gwaine had gone clingy and refused to let go of him.

"No, don't let go of me, you're so sexy," he laughed, holding tight to Percival's arm and trying to loop his legs around his waist. "So big and -hic!- strong."

"You're insufferable," Percy replied, as he always did, to the flirting. He hoped Gwaine knew that he didn't really mean in.

"I'm offern- offenened," the drunk knight muttered, instantly letting go and trying to get out of the bed. He was not successful, instantly stumbling when he tried to stand. Percival patiently picked him up and deposited him back onto the mattress.

"If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me?" He asked, this time being the one to not let go of the other man's arm to keep him from trying to wander again.

"Only if you -hic!- seal it with a kiss."

"How about a hug?" Percy countered gently. He was never sure how much of his flirting Gwaine actually meant, and he didn't want to take advantage of him when he was drunk.

"Yeah, alrigh." The hug wasn't so much a mutual affair as Gwaine just snuggling up into Percival's arms, but neither of them really minded. Percy rested his chin on the other man's head, reveling in the softness of the hair against his skin, and rocked him gently to sleep.


End file.
